


Just for You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, M/M, Prompt: Hanukkah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim does something nice on the start of Hanukkah for Blair.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 10 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	Just for You

Blair had been working for two days with Megan and was exhausted. She dropped him off and he walked up the stairs, tiredly. He was even too tired to wait for the elevator. 

Blair opened the door and saw his Menorah on the kitchen table and was shocked that Jim remembered where it was. Blair didn’t know why he was shocked. Jim knew where everything always was. Blair wasn’t even certain of the day of the month, let alone where he packed his Menorah. 

“Jim, I can’t believe you knew about this.”

“Blair, we’ve been lovers a long, long time. What is it, Three months now?”

“Very funny. I’m just surprised. Let me get washed and I’ll make dinner.”

“We’re going out to eat. I have reservations at the Jewish restaurant that you love so much. I’m ready if you are. You can light your candle when we get home.”

“Jim, this was so thoughtful of you. Thank you. I’m ready. I was hungry and now I’m starving.”

“When we get home, you can teach me the prayer that you say each night when you light one more candle.”

“Deal. I like when we do things together. I love you.”

“And I love you, Blair.”


End file.
